


Autumn's here

by NikaZabini



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaZabini/pseuds/NikaZabini
Summary: Summer is ending, autumn is beginning. And Justin wants to take a last chance on Emmanuel, whom he know just a few months.





	Autumn's here

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this story is inspired by the song "Autumn's here" which is part of Trudeau's PM-Summer Mix on Spotify.

As he wakes up his eyes were blinking in dimn golden sunbeams. The whole bedroom was doused in this early craven light. There must be a beautiful sunrise out there, Justin thought, buried his face one last time in the soft white pillow and then sits up. He glances around: The right side of the bed was left to an accurately straighten blanket. On the bench at the beds end were only his own messy clothes. He goes through his thick hair then looks up to the glass door in front of the bed and gazes through the airy curtains the firm silhouette of Emmanuel, leaning over the tiny wooden balustrade of the patio. Justin smiles. His stomach begins to prickle and his heart makes a jump in his chest. Suddenly he was wide awake and jumps out of bed according to his pounding heart. Fast he gets in his shorts, slipped in his white t-shirt, stumbles to the door. He counts to three to calm himself down and then opens the door without any noises.

Fresh and clear air filled his lungs. The rising sun let the dew and the lake shining bright. His naked feet tapping over the wet wooden boards and he thought he was moving nearly soundless. But Emmanuel’s ears catching that nearly soundless-noises and he turns around. He just gave Justin a short but sharp glance, then turns away, pulled his dark coat together and stares at the lake again. Chills running through Justin’s body when he walks over to Emmanuel, quick now for he has been recognized. Maybe he should have put something more on. He wraps his arms from behind around Emmanuel and rest his head on the slim shoulder of this lovable person.

„Good morning“, Justin aspirates the words in Emmanuel’s ear. „Allô“, he replies and the repellent tone of his voice gives Justin even more chills. He doesn't dare to ask what was wrong but Emmanuel made it clear that something shadows his mind that relates to Justin. He just knew him a few months but it feels like a lifetime relationship.

 

*

 

In May they'd first met. At a house party some friends introduces Emmanuel to him as „the new colleague, you know, the french one.“ Yes, the french one. They had mentioned him in some conversations from time to time. He looks incredible good. That was the first thing that had come to Justin’s mind. The soft blue eyes, the distinctive nose and the sharp formed lips. Then Emmanuel had smiled, showing a likable gap between his two front teeth. And Justin knows from this moment on that Emmanuel wasn't only attractive but also a kind and gentle person which he wants to know better.

  


A few weeks later they were friends. Not just friends, there was right from the start a huge amount of trust between them, like Justin felt to his very best friends or to his family. He felt home by Emmanuel’s side, safe and secure, understood and appreciate. A few more weeks going by and Emmanuel was everything to him, the je-ne-sais-quois in his life. But summers are ending fast. So he took the chance, probably last chance, and asked a friend for his cozy lodge in the pure nature of Canada. Unfortunately Emmanuel just have 2 days left before his last working day and return to France. But Justin was sure that this would be enough time for pushing their relationship further.

After 4 hours on bikes they'd arrive at this mindblowing place between a colorful forest and a wide lake that Justin’s friend call his own. The weather was perfect, blue sky, sunshine, no clouds at all. Otherwise they'd would come by car, which Emmanuel clearly preferred either. „Must we really take bikes?“ he had asked, but Justin could convinced him that the journey was the reward. „You haven't seen quite enough of Canada's landscape yet”, he had said and Emmanuel finally agrees. 

The bike trip was a joy. Justin loves to be in the rough but great nature of this country. And he could tell that Emmanuel was amazed by this. He told him all he knows about the landscapes they are passing. He taught Emmanuel how to ride without using hands.

At the end of their ride Emmanuel was very exhausted but not too tired to be in awe for the wooden lodge and it's beautiful view on the lake. “You and you're friend said the truth: It's wonderful here”, he expressed his impression after they had entered the little house just to step out on the terrace, standing there and looking at the clear water of the lake. “If you don't mind I would take some refreshment in the bath”, he said then and uses his white fancy scarf to wipe away the sweat from his face. “The bathroom is just up the stairs next to the master bedroom”, Justin explains and smiles after him.

  


They had scrambled eggs Justin had made while Emmanuel was in the bath. Then they just sat there in some cozy chairs on the terrace and enjoy the peaceful moment they share. With a moderate breeze around the trees, some birds crying out and the silent water. No talking, no worries. The only thing Justin had worried about was that the housekeeper might have forgotten to fill up the fridge. But that hadn't happened. So it all seems to be perfect.

“Wanna take a walk?”, Justin asks when the sun got lower and he starts to freeze a little. That is always a certain evident for the beginning autumn. The mornings and evenings went fresh, no warm and endless summer nights anymore. He gets in his blue outdoor jacket while Emmanuel puts on his black coat and wraps a shiny colorful scarf around his neck – not the white one he had wear on the ride. Justin wonders if he has any clothes that are more functional and not that fashionable. Even when he had come out of the bathroom he was wearing a dark jeans and a wool cardigan which sure was from an established high class label. At least Justin loves his sense for elegant clothes. He was Justin’s attractive, well-dressed, gentle Frenchman.

They strolling around the lake, between the many different trees. Some have changed the color of their leaves, others just have let them fall yet while some leaves are green like the autumn was far away. “Do you know that Canada have one of the most manifold flora in the world?”, he said, stops and touches the bark of an oak. Emmanuel laughs. “Well, now I know”, he said and looking up, gazes at the crowns over their heads. Quick Justin grasps a bunch of red and orange leaves from the ground and throws it on Emmanuel. “Allons bon!”, he exclaimed and wipes the leaves off his shoulders. For one second Justin thought that he was seriously pissed off. But then he does the same, picking some leaves up. They were chasing around each other through the woods. Laughing, yelling, throwing the disused leaves at each other. Emmanuel totally let himself go, he was suddenly into that game that Justin felt he was playing with a child. All the months he knew him, he didn't see him like that. To Justin it was a moment of pure gold, it makes him endless happy to see Emmanuel acting like a little boy. 

Then Emmanuel was stopping, breathing heavily while giggling. “Time out, s'il te plaît!”, he gasps, cheeks blushed, still a leaf in his hair. “All right”, Justin exclaimed nearly breathless and was going slowly with his hands up to Emmanuel. “Maybe we should go to the lodge”, Emmanuel looking around, “before it's dark.” “Yeah”, Justin agrees, smiling and putting his hand up to Emmanuel's head to pick up the leaf. He moves back. Justin laughs. “Calm down, there was just this one in your hair”, he let the leaf fall. Emmanuel smiles, but a little embarrassed, looking to the ground. Justins heart beats faster and he desperately wants to touch him – now. So he puts his hands in his own, holding them together. They were cold and dirty. Emmanuel gives him a surprised but sharp look, no smile, just his stern eyes. Justin melts away but was also that scared by this proving look that he couldn't move, whether to kiss him or let his hands go. Then Emmanuel decides. Getting away from Justin. “We really should go”, he said firmly and Justin felt a painful crack in his heart. Another chance had passed by, forever lost. Only left him insecure.

They reached the wooden lodge when the sun says goodbye with just a touch of orange and pink. The wind were stronger and moving clouds towards the sun. They haven't talk at all. So Justin wasn't surprised by Emmanuel going upstairs in his room. Should he do the same? Lock himself up and that's it then? No, that was not a possibility, Justin decides and lightning up the chimney while thinking about what else he could do. He was angry with Emmanuel but more with himself. Why have he wait til Emmanuel's last days in Canada? He couldn't find a reasonable answer. The little upcoming flames haven't an answer either, but their soft light and whispering calmed him down. He closes his eyes, sitting on a leather pouf, smelling the wood fading away.

And then suddenly Emmanuel was showing up. “Nice fire”, he remarked and goes straight to the kitchenette. Justin watches him from the fireplace how he looked in the fridge and in every cupboard, taking some things form there. As it turned out he was making Crêpes. In half an hour the room was filled with a light but tasteful smell. Emmanuel arranged the thin Crêpes on two plates with powdered sugar and strawberries. He serves the dinner on the big table between living room and kitchen. Justin took that as an excuse. “Could we drink one of this?”, Emmanuel asks and lift up a bottle of wine. It was the first Justin was hearing from him since hours. “Yes, I think so”, he answers. “He said, we should feel free to use this house like our own home.” “Bien”, Emmanuel mumbled and opens the bottle.

So they were sitting there with a delicious dinner, wine in their glasses and the dancing fire in the chimney. “Something's missing”, Justin said, stands up and searched in the kitchen for... “Maple Syrup?!”, Emmanuel exclaimed not very fond of it when Justin came back and put it on his Crêpes. “Is it forbidden in France to eat Crêpes with syrup?” Emmanuel just shook his head but also smiled again – finally.

  


Soon they were chatting and laughing like nothing ever happened and after they had finished their dinner they move with the wine in the living room to the fireplace. Emmanuel went sleepy on the big sofa next to the warm fire and Justin also feels suddenly very tired. But he doesn't want the evening ending yet. So he get on his feet again and turns on the expensive stereo. He gets a station that was playing country stuff. Perfect. He starts dancing to The devil's right hand. Emmanuel was laughing heavily. One thing Justin loves about him most was his cheering laugh. Because he always seems a bit distant, kind most of the time yeah, but not very relaxed. And then he laughs, his shoulders going up and down, and his whole face was moved by his laugh. And he seems like the happiest person alive. Well at least Justin feels now like that himself.

The song ended, another began. Hank Williams' Honky Tonky. “And we'll go, hoonky tonky”, Justin sings and waving Emmanuel to join. He laughs even more but refused. Justin dances along to him, taking his hands and pull him on his feet. Emmanuel was sighing and for a while he just stands there, watching Justin moving around him. Til he finally starts dancing. Of course he moved his body in a very controlled way, but he was also on rhythm. To Justin he looks like the greatest thing on earth. 

The song faded out and the cheesy slow melody of Misguided Angel began. Emmanuel smiled sheepish and wanted to sit down again. But Justin grasps his arms and pulls him close. “One more dance, s'il te plaît”, he whispers and laying his arms on Emmanuel's back. He trying to get some space between them, pushing his hands against Justin's chest. “You're drunk”, he said, wriggles in his arms. “And you are beautiful”, Justin said quietly, starring Emmanuel in the eyes when he looks up helplessly. His desire totally controlled him now and he kissed the soft lips of Emmanuel. He tastes the bittersweet wine. Emmanuel was breathing heavily against him so he stops a moment to make sure he was alright. He doesn't say anything, he closes his eyes, opens them again. Let his shivering hands travel around Justin's chest, down to his flanks. Justin enjoyed this very much, be touched from his secret love – not in dreams or in his fantasy anymore. He gives himself away, to the wet kisses Emmanuel starts giving him. On his cheeks, his neck, his mouth.

 

*

 

“Why have you started this?”, Emmanuel asks now they stand on the patio of the bedroom, watching the sun sets, the beginning of a new day. “We will leaving today. Tomorrow night I will sit in a plane to France –“ He sounds desperate. “Shh”, Justin strengthen his arms around him, nibbling his ear, thinking of last night and get a hard on. Emmanuel turns around without leaving the hug. “I like you”, he murmured over Justin's shoulder. “I will miss you badly”, he contains. “I have my life there and you've got yours here. And I don't see a chance how it will end up happy.” Justin's heart was beating painfully against Emmanuel's. Yeah, he was so afraid of loosing him. “But I swear”, Emmanuel sounded like a growling animal, “I will come back. Like the summer comes back after a long and cold winter.” Justin couldn't help but his eyes filling up with tears by this keen and hopeful words. With his love in his arms and the beautiful sunrise ahead. Around them the amazing sweet smell of Indian Summer.


End file.
